Examen oral
by Animetrixx
Summary: Desde que inició el ciclo, Mallow no ha podido aprobar la materia de matemáticas aplicadas a los Pokémon. Su padre, preocupado, le advierte que si no aprueba el último examen antes de las vacaciones de verano, se quedará sin ir a el campamento especial para jóvenes cocineros de la isla de Akala, con el que tanto había soñado desde niña. ¿Logrará Mallow conseguirlo? ¿Y a qué costo?


La marca Pokémon, así como todos sus personajes, lugares, conceptos y demás, es propiedad intelectual de Gamefreak, Nintendo y The Pokémon Company. A ellos pertenecen todos los derechos comerciales de la obra. La versión animada corre a cargo de OLM estudio.

Este Fanfiction es escrito sin ánimos de lucro y tiene fines meramente recreativos.

Este fanfiction en ningún momento pretende apoyar, promover, incitar o trivializar las situaciones y escenarios descritos en él. Es ficción y, como tal, debe tomarse con discreción y ser leído bajo la responsabilidad del propio lector.

* * *

 **Examen Oral**

El profesor Kukui se acerca a entregar los exámenes. Yo, con la cabeza baja y acurrucada en mi pupitre, no me atrevo ni a voltear a verlo. Me muero de nervios.

La primera en recibir el suyo es Lillie. No alcanzo a mirar bien desde mi lugar cuál es la nota escrita con tinta roja sobre la hoja, pero la sonrisa y las felicitaciones efusivas de nuestro profesor hablan por sí solas. Luego sigue Sophocles, que por lo que veo también le fue muy bien. Tan típico de esos dos que no me sorprende para nada. A Kiawe y Ash no parece haberles ido de la misma manera pero se ven satisfechos con su nota. Luego le pasan su examen a Lana, que se queda mirándolo ensimismada. Y por último…

—Aquí tienes, Mallow —me dice Kukui-sensei. Yo grito del susto, pego un respingo sobre mi asiento, y con mi mano, que me tiembla como si fuera de gelatina, recojo el examen.

"Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes" me digo a mí misma, pero el presentimiento de lo que va a pasar es mucho más fuerte que mi falso optimismo.

Antes de mirar la calificación, la expresión de mi profesor me termina de confirmar lo que tanto temía:

—C-cuarenta y… nueve —murmullo mientras mis manos estrujan el papel hasta casi romperlo.

—Esfuérzate más para la próxima, Mallow —me dice Kukui-sensei encogiéndose de hombros.

Y yo no atino a hacer otra cosa que desmoronarme en mi silla. Siento cómo las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos de un momento a otro.

Mis compañeros tratan de animarme. Lillie me invita a estudiar en su casa todas las tardes; Ash me dice que no debo rendirme, que cuento con todo su apoyo y que de seguro lo lograré la próxima vez; Kiawe reconoce que a él también le había dado muchos problemas esa materia, que no pasaba nada; Lana me asegura que la próxima vez lo conseguiré, que en esta ocasión estuve muy cerca y por lo tanto la siguiente iba a ser la definitiva.

Ellos no lo entienden.

No habrá una 'próxima vez'. Este era el examen que tenía que haber aprobado, aquel por el que tantas noches pasé en vela estudiando. Y todo para que al final, como siempre, terminara reprobándolo de nuevo.

A mi mente se vienen las palabras de Papá. Él estaba preocupado porque desde que inició el ciclo escolar no había aprobado ni una sola vez la materia de matemáticas aplicadas a los Pokémon. Él y Mamá hablaron con Kukui-sensei sobre eso, le prometieron que se encargarían de mí. Yo les prometí a los tres que estudiaría el doble o incluso el triple si fuera necesario. Y aunque mis notas fueron mejorando un poco, siempre me quedaba por debajo de los cincuenta puntos mínimos para aprobar. Entonces un día Papá habló seriamente conmigo y me dijo que si no aprobaba al menos una vez para antes de las vacaciones de verano, iba a tener que cancelar mi ida al campamento de cocina de Akala.

—¡Pero Papá, yo…!

—Lo siento, Mallow, pero si las cosas siguen así prefiero que pases las vacaciones estudiando hasta que consigas mejorar tus notas. ¿Quedó claro?

Sabiendo que Papá tenía razón en lo que hacía, bajé la mirada y asentí. Desde ese entonces me la pasé estudiando muchísimo, más de lo que yo misma creí que iba a poder. En tan sólo dos semanas sería el último examen antes de las vacaciones, aún podía conseguirlo.

O al menos eso creí.

Un punto. Me quedé a tan sólo un punto de asistir al campamento culinario para jóvenes cocineros de la región de Alola, en dónde aprendería las técnicas especiales de chefs profesionales de fama internacional, en donde estudiaría los diferentes estilos de cocina y recetas de todas las regiones del mundo. Un campamento de verano tan especial y único en su tipo que sólo se celebra una vez cada cuatro años en la isla de Akala, y con el que había soñado ir desde que era pequeña. Y ahora que por fin tengo la edad suficiente para inscribirme, me he quedado a tan solo un punto de ir. Un punto. Sólo necesito un punto más…

—¡Sensei! —Enérgicamente me pongo de pie. Mis compañeros se me quedan viendo raro. El profesor Kukui, que se acababa de sentar de vuelta en su escritorio, voltea hacía mí—. Kukui-sensei, por favor, súbale un punto más a mi examen. Le prometo que lo compensaré en el siguiente. ¡Por favor, Sensei!

—Mallow, sabes que eso es imposible. Yo no puedo simplemente agarrar un examen y...

—¡Lo sé! —grito—. Pero… ¡pero tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer! Alguna tarea extra, o volver a presentar el examen, lo que sea. Yo... yo...

Inclino la cabeza para demostrarle que mi súplica va en serio. Casi puedo sentir la mirada del resto sobre mí, preguntándose por qué estoy llegando tan lejos por un simple punto extra.

—¡Se lo ruego! Sólo por esta vez es importante que apruebe. Sensei, usted sabe lo mucho que me he esforzado para poder aprobar la materia. Papá, Mamá y usted lo saben bien. Así que sólo por esta vez… ¡Sólo por esta vez deme una segunda oportunidad! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, Sensei!

Mantengo la cabeza baja, a espera de la respuesta de mi profesor. El silencio de la clase entera me abruma más de la cuenta. Puedo sentir cómo la mano de Steene toca mi pierna; ella debe estar muy preocupada por mí, y no la culpo. ¿Qué estarán pensando Lana, Lillie y los demás de mí? Más tarde deberé explicarles a todos mis motivos, pues no me gustaría que se hicieran una idea equivocada de esto.

—Mallow, toma asiento —me pide Kukui-sensei—. Hablaremos de esto cuando hayan terminado las clases, ¿te parece bien?

Un pequeño halo de esperanza ilumina mis ojos. "Gracias" le contesto sonriente. Él también me sonríe, pero de una manera un tanto… no sé cómo explicarlo, extraña. Aunque apenas y le presto atención a este detalle.

...

La clase continuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido; salvo por Lana, que me preguntó en voz baja si me pasaba algo. Le prometí que saliendo de clases le contaría todo con detalle.

La campana suena. Mis compañeros alistan sus cosas. Me da pena volver a armar otra escena frente a mis amigos, por lo que le pido a Steene que me espere afuera de la escuela y permanezco en el aula hasta que todos se marchan. Cuando por fin nos quedamos a solas Kukui-sensei y yo, me levanto de mi pupitre y camino hacia su escritorio hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Sensei, yo…

—Y bien, Mallow —se dirige a mí Kukui-sensei mientras guarda su tablet en el cajón—: ¿Me vas a decir por qué es tan importante para ti aprobar ese examen?

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, tanto así que no puedo seguir mirándolo a la cara. Pero me armo con todo el valor que tengo y, con la voz temblorosa y baja, comienzo a contarle sobre el campamento culinario de verano y de la decisión de Papá de no dejarme ir a menos que aprobara la materia antes del comienzo de las vacaciones.

—Ya veo, así que era por eso. —A Kukui-sensei parece haberle conmovido mi historia, hasta se llevó la mano al mentón mientras la escuchaba.

—Sensei, sé que mis motivos pueden ser algo egoístas, pero le prometo que ésta será la última vez que le pido algo como esto. —Entrelazo mis manos frente a mi pecho y le miro con dulzura—. ¡Por favor, Sensei, ayúdeme!

—Pero Mallow, si yo le subiera un punto a tu calificación sólo para que pudieras aprobar la materia, estaría incumpliendo con las reglas de la escuela, ¿estás consciente de eso? No sólo podría meternos a los dos en problemas, sino que además te estaría fallando a ti como tu profesor.

—Tiene que haber una manera, cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer para subir mi nota: algún trabajo extra, presentar otro examen o responder otro problema ahora mismo. No importa qué sea, le prometo que lo haré. —Vuelvo a inclinar la cabeza—. ¡Por favor, Sensei, deme una última oportunidad!

—¿En verdad estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de aprobar?

—¡Sí, Sensei! Lo que sea.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí, Sensei! Estoy segura.

Kukui-sensei guardó silencio como por medio minuto.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo subir tu nota a una aprobatoria. Pero si lo hago entonces no sería para nada algo legal, pues estaría faltando a las normas. Dime, Mallow, ¿estarías bien contigo misma si aprobaras de esa forma?

Un nudo se cierra en mi garganta. Alzo rápido los ojos y miro a mi profesor. Su cara, siempre tan optimista y amable, había cambiado, como si por dentro estuviera juzgándome. No lo soporto. Estuve a una nada de decirle que no, que no estaba bien aprobar a alguien que en realidad no había aprobado, que no quería que las cosas se dieran así. Pero algo dentro de mí no permite que las palabras salgan. Quiero llorar. No sé qué hacer. Todo dentro de mi mente se empieza a poner borroso.

Pero entre todo ese mar de pensamientos borrosos hay algo que se mantiene claro:

El campamento de verano culinario. Los años que he estado soñando con ir desde que era pequeña, todo lo que me esforcé en el restaurante de mi familia y concursos de cocina locales para que ellos se fijaran en mí y me aceptaran. No era justo que los esfuerzos de toda mi vida ahora mismo valieran menos que una simple calificación. No puedo permitirlo, en verdad que yo no puedo permitir que algo como eso lo eche todo a perder.

—Sí —contesto decidida—, estaré bien. No me importa si es correcto o no, lo único que quiero es poder ir al campamento de cocina.

—Es tu decisión entonces.

Kukui-sensei se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mí. Me observa detalladamente de pies a cabeza. Yo no entiendo por qué lo hace, pero hay algo en su manera de mirarme que me hace sentir incómoda.

—Esto es lo que haremos, Mallow. Voy a aplicarte aquí mismo un pequeño examen oral. Si logras pasarlo le subiré un punto a tu examen escrito para que apruebes. ¿Entendido?

—¡Entendido! —Sonrío y alzo el brazo de la emoción. Es cierto que había la posibilidad de que no aprobara tampoco este nuevo examen; pero si lo veo por el lado positivo, si el examen escrito estuve a solo un punto de pasarlo, eso quiere decir que este otro examen no debería de darme muchos problemas. Ya nada puede interponerse entre mi sueño yo, pienso.

Pero entonces, pasó algo que si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo ahora mismo con mis propios ojos, les juro que nunca de los nunca hubiera creído posible. Algo tan escalofriante que me dejó completamente paralizada, helada por dentro y por fuera, con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos como dos enormes platos que no son capaces ni de parpadear.

Kukui-sensei se acababa de bajar frente a mí sus pantalones cortos junto con sus calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su… su...

Rápidamente me llevo las manos a la cara y pego un grito agudo.

—¡Sensei! ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

—Te dije que iba a aplicarte un _examen_ _oral_ , ¿no es así? Pues bien, Mallow, aquí está tu _examen_. Supongo que ya has de suponer qué es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

—No… no es cierto. —Horrorizada, retrocedo unos pasos mientras intento darme la media vuelta y huir—. Esto no es cierto… ¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!

—¡Alto! —Justo cuando estaba por salir corriendo hacia la puerta, su voz imponente me frena en seco—. Si te vas ahora mismo te quedarás reprobada. ¿En verdad quieres eso?

—Yo jamás voy a hacer eso, Sensei. Déjeme ir.

—Hace unos momentos me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de aprobar tu examen. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—¡Pero es que eso está mal!

—Dijiste que no te importaba si estaba mal, que lo único que te importa es que tus padres te den permiso de ir al campamento de cocina. ¿No me digas que sólo fueron palabrerías tuyas?

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, así como mis puños, y frunzo el entrecejo. —¡Basta! Voy a acusarlo de esto ahora mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién va a creerte, Mallow? Yo podría decirles que fuiste tú quién me suplicó que subiera tu nota, que me negué y entonces decidiste inventarte este cuento para vengarte. Todos en el salón vieron lo desesperada que estabas por aprobar la materia. Nadie va a creerte sin pruebas. Y aún si llegaran a hacerlo, eso no cambiaría las cosas para ti. Seguirías estando reprobada y sin poder ir a tu tan anhelado campamento.

Las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y se deslizaron por todo el cuello. Nunca antes había sufrido tanta impotencia y rabia. ¿Qué puedo hacer? La respuesta es obvia: huir de ahí y acusarlo de inmediato.

Pero…

 _¡Mira, Papá! Dice que es un campamento especial para futuras promesas de la cocina. ¡Y que chefs profesionales de todas las regiones vienen a dar clases!_

 _¿Pero por qué sólo pueden ir niños de entre once y catorce años? Bueno…, no importa._

 _¿En verdad fuiste a ese campamento, hermano? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame cómo es!_

 _Mira, hermano, me llegó una carta de ellos. Dicen que han estado observando mi desempeño y que estarían encantados de que asistiera una vez que tenga la edad suficiente. ¡No lo puedo creer, me aceptaron!_

 _¡Hoy por fin será el año!_

 _¡Pero Papá! Ese campamento significa mucho para mí. Te prometo que mejoraré mis notas._

 _Kukui-sensei, por favor, deme un punto más para que apruebe el examen._

 _Tiene que haber una manera, cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer…_

 _No me importa si es correcto o no, lo único que quiero es poder ir al campamento de cocina._

" _Es tu decisión entonces."_

—Si ya has llegado tan lejos —me dice Kukui-sensei— ven y termina de una buena vez lo que tú misma empezaste. Anda. Es tu última oportunidad, Mallow, no la desperdicies.

—Sensei, usted es… —lentamente me voy girando hacia esa desagradable escena, donde mi profesor espera por mí con los pantalones abajo y con su cosa (completamente parada) apuntándome—, usted es despreciable.

Paso a paso, camino de regreso hacia Kukui-sensei.

No entiendo qué tipo de fuerza es la que me mueve ahora mismo. Cualquier otra chica en mi lugar habría huido sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero yo no, yo he decidido quedarme. Yo me he rendido ante mis propios deseos egoístas y el chantaje de un hombre que sólo busca sacar provecho de ellos.

—Buena decisión, Mallow, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Ahora ponte de rodillas.

Lo hago, y entonces mi cara queda a la misma altura que su… que "eso".

Ésta es la primera vez que veo uno, quitando los dibujos de los libros de anatomía, unas cuantas imágenes que vi por Internet —juro que fue un accidente—, la de un par de niños pequeños que se metieron a nadar a la playa sin nada de ropa, y la de algunos pokémon. Pero nada de lo anterior se comparaba a estar frente a una de verdad, a la de un adulto; y estando tan cerca de mí, lo suficiente como para apreciar cada detalle. Es más grande de lo que imaginaba, tanto así que no me explico cómo le hacen los hombres para que no se les note por debajo de la ropa. Supongo que la del profesor debe ser más grande de lo normal, no lo sé. Me llama la atención que su color sea más oscuro que la piel bronceada de Kukui-sensei. ¿Por qué será si nunca le da el sol ahí? ¿Es normal? Además, está toda llena de venas y su cabeza es muy roja y brillante. Tenía un olor algo fuerte y que me daba un poco de nauseas, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé por qué, se me hacía un olor muy llamativo.

—Anda, no tengas miedo —me dice Kukui-sensei—. Nadie va a venir al salón, ya todos se fueron. Y el director está demasiado ocupado en su oficina como para darse cuenta.

Estoy muy nerviosa, así que para darme valor primero intento tocarlo con la mano. Ésta es la primera vez en mi vida que toco uno. Palpo su dureza, su calor penetra por mis dedos, que empiezan a sudar como no lo hacen ni cuando están frente al calor de un horno recién abierto. Mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece un tambor. Un extraño instinto en mí hace que me den ganas de tocar su punta para averiguar cómo es. Volteo a ver a Kukui-sensei: sus ojos brillan y parecen decirme que continúe. Ahora quiero tocar las bolas que cuelgan por debajo. La bolsa que las rodea es arrugada. La estiro un poco para luego agarrar una bola con mi dedos. Algo no está bien en mí, pues sin que Kukui-sensei me lo ordenara me dedico a explorar su cosa hasta que por fin me animo a cogerla con ambas manos al mismo tiempo. Lo aprieto con fuerzas y me asombro de su firmeza y su calor.

—Vas muy bien, Mallow —me dice Kukui-sensei, con una sonrisa que a mí me da miedo—. Ahora, así como lo tienes sujeto, jala de él un poco hacia adelante. —Lo hice, y miré como la piel se deslizaba hacia su cabeza, como si se tratara de la manga de una camisa pasando a través de un brazo. La piel oscura llega hasta la cabeza roja y cubre una parte de ésta—. Muy bien, ahora hacia atrás. —La piel de su cosa volvía a deslizarse y la cabeza roja quedaba otra vez toda al descubierto—. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás…, continúa así. Ahora hazlo más rápido. ¡Ya lo tienes! Así es como le tienes que hacer para estimular un pene.

Por la expresión de Kukui-sensei, imagino que debe estarlo disfrutando mucho. Y yo, por algún extraño motivo, me atrevo a decir que no me disgusta hacer esto tanto como creí. Es más: me agrada un poco cómo se siente el calor y la textura de su cosa moviéndose entre mis manos. Estoy comenzando a sudar mucho. Mi respiración ahora es tan pesada que me empieza a faltar el aliento.

—Aprendes rápido —dice Kukui-sensei—. Pasemos a la siguiente lección. Ahora vas a usar tu boca.

El corazón me retumba. Si por un lado la sola idea hace que se me revuelva el estómago; por otro, una curiosidad insana y que no es para nada normal se apodera de mí. "¿Qué se sentirá meterse uno de esos en la boca? ¿A qué sabrán las cosas de los hombres?" me pregunto. ¿Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando? Necesito concentrarme y acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, antes de que me vuelva loca.

Trago saliva, acerco mi rostro y cuando tengo la cabeza justo frente a mis labios, noto que hay algo saliendo de la puntita que no estaba ahí antes: una gota de líquido transparente y pegajoso. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece del asco. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, así que cierro mis ojos, abro la boca y sin pensarlo meto sólo la cabeza, la cual aprisiono torpemente sin saber qué más hacer.

—Eso es, ahora lámelo como si se tratara de una paleta de caramelo. —Kukui-sensei parece haber comprendido que necesitaba más instrucciones.

Su sabor es salado, un poco agrio. Pensaba que me daría tanto asco que iba a vomitar a los pocos segundos, pero en lugar de eso, poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a su sabor. En ese instante recuerdo lo que una vez me dijo mi padre sobre que los sabores más fuertes y profundos (como el de las aceitunas, el café sin azúcar, el chocolate amargo, los quesos más añejos) sólo podían ser apreciados por los paladares más experimentados o por los más talentosos para catar sabores.

—Ahora lame el resto —me ordena—. Desde la punta hasta la raíz, y también los huevos.

Ya no tuve que detenerme unos segundos para armarme de valor: como si hubiera cobrado vida propia, mi lengua se desliza en linea recta por todo ese largo y grueso tubo de carne, desde la cabeza regordeta y colorada hasta la pequeña mata de pelo desde dónde crece. Luego tomé con cada mano las dos bolas de Sensei y les dí de lengüetazos. Al terminar, levanté el miembro del profesor de manera que apuntara a su ombligo y le dí una profunda lamida desde la parte en que la bolsa de las pelotas está unida al tronco hasta la puntita en medio de su cabeza. Algo tuve que haber hecho muy bien, pues el profesor susurró '¡Sí!' y sus piernas se estremecieron como si fueran a perder el equilibrio.

Pero no paré ahí. Sin que Kukui-sensei me lo tuviera que ordenar, mi lengua siguió recorriendo su miembro de un extremo a otro: por arriba, por abajo, por los costados. Al cabo de un par de minutos la cosa de Kukui-sensei había quedado completamente cubierta con mi saliva.

Steene podría subir a buscarme en cualquier momento y descubrirnos. Incluso Lana, que es probable que se haya quedado a esperarme afuera pues le dije que le contaría de mi problema saliendo de clases. Me aterra de sólo pensarlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ese terror hace que la agitación en mi pecho junto a mis deseos de continuar se aviven como las briznas de una fogata al echarles más leña.

Mi cabeza da vueltas. Un hormigueo en mi coñito aparece y se va haciendo más y más fuerte. Mi respiración se sigue acelerando a tal punto que he comenzado a jadear.

—Pasemos a lo siguiente —dice Kukui-sensei—. Vuelve a metértelo a la boca, primero la cabeza. Eso es, ahora poco a poco ve introduciéndolo más, hasta donde puedas. Ten cuidado con los dientes.

Abro los ojos y miro que apenas y me cupo la mitad. Si intentara metérmelo más allá de eso estoy segura que me asfixiaría.

—Ok, con eso es suficiente, Mallow —agrega—, ahora ve sacándolo lentamente hasta que solo quede adentro la cabeza y luego lo vuelves a meter otra vez. Envuélvelo con tu lengua y presiona con fuerza pero sin morderme. Succiona como si estuvieras bebiendo leche directamente de la ubre de un Miltank. Ya lo tienes, sigue.

¿Qué me está pasando? Para cuando me di cuenta, había pasado de hacer esto obligada y llena de miedo a hacerlo sin vacilar y por iniciativa propia. Como si hace rato me hubiera olvidado del motivo por el que acepté en un inicio.

Siento un calor muy fuerte proviniendo de entre mis piernas. El hormigueo en mi coñito no me deja en paz. Ya no lo aguanto. Una de mis manos suelta la cosa de Kukui-sensei y se apresura a hurgar por debajo de mi overol. Con las yemas de los dedos acaricio con desesperación debajo de mis braguitas, las cuales están un poco mojadas, como si me hubiera hecho encima.

Recuerdo que fue hace apenas unos tres meses cuando descubrí por casualidad que si me tocaba en cierta parte y de cierta manera en mi coñito, se sentía muy bien. Y desde ese día lo seguí haciendo unas cuantas veces más, cuando estaba a solas en mi habitación y aburrida. Tenía mucha vergüenza de que mis papás o incluso Steene me descubrieran haciéndolo, por lo que siempre fui muy cuidadosa. Pero ahora las ganas de tocarme son tan enormes que ya no me importa estar frente a mi profesor y que me vea.

—Vaya, Mallow, ni yo me hubiera imaginado que terminarías divirtiéndote tanto. Está mal que yo le diga esto a una de mis alumnas, pero se ve que tienes madera para este tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro que en un futuro tu novio me dará las gracias por haberte dado estas lecciones.

No sé si Kukui-sensei dijo esto para humillarme o si en verdad creía esto y me estaba elogiando muy a su manera. Sea como sea, sus palabras calaron hondo en mí, y me ayudaron a encarar una verdad que hasta ese momento me negaba a reconocer:

Esto me está gustando.

Y ya no lo estoy haciendo a la fuerza, sino porque yo también quiero hacerlo, quizás hasta tanto como Kukui-sensei.

Ya no tiene caso seguir a la defensiva y tratar de convencerme de lo contrario. Es cierto, estoy muy molesta con Kukui-sensei y jamás le perdonaré por haberme obligado a hacer esto, pero…, ¿acaso no soy yo también en parte responsable por haberme dejado chantajear por él así de fácil? Es decir, no es que haya dejado ser una victima, es solo que, en cierta manera, se podría decir que me he vuelto también una cómplice. Como él mismo me dijo: fue mi decisión. Y si al final esto me ayuda a cumplir mi deseo de ir al campamento, entonces no tengo por qué lamentarme de nada. Las personas nos arrepentimos de nuestras decisiones sólo cuando éstas nos hacen pasar por experiencias desagradables que hubiéramos preferido no vivir, o cuando no logramos conseguir lo que nos propusimos. En cambio, cuando las cosas no salen como nosotros esperábamos pero aún así nos divertimos o nos sucede algo bueno, llegamos a la conclusión de que todo por lo que pasamos valió la pena. A cómo lo veo ahora, tengo sólo dos opciones: o ser una víctima de las circunstancias y vivir esta experiencia como algo traumático y que siempre recordaré con dolor en mi corazón, o pasar a formar parte activa de ella y convertirla en algo placentero, deseado, en un recuerdo especial; dejarme llevar por mis instintos y no preocuparme por las posibles consecuencias a futuro, al menos hasta que todo esto haya terminado.

Continué chupándosela a Kukui-sensei durante varios minutos mientras mi mano derecha se dedicaba a jugar con aquel botoncito en medio de mi coñito que se siente muy rico cuando lo acaricio, y con mi izquierda apretaba las bolas de mi Sensei. Aunque hubo veces en que terminé mordiéndolo sin querer, Kukui-sensei no se molestó conmigo. De pronto, él me toma de los hombros y me invita a que la meta y saque de mi boca aún más rápido. Ahora que ya domino mejor la técnica, me resulta fácil subir el ritmo. Cada que me la meto a la boca intento llegar más lejos, pues quiero saber si puedo tragarla toda. Pero lo más que me cabe son como unas tres cuartas partes, ya que justo ahí la punta choca con mi garganta y hace que me den ganas de toser. El pedazo de carne de Kukui-sensei es, al parecer, demasiado grande para mí.

—No te sobre-esfuerces Mallow —me dice—, apenas estás aprendiendo. Así como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo está más que bien.

Al oír esto, me lo saco de la boca y miro a Kukui-sensei a los ojos.

—Pero Sensei, si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente, podría volver a reprobar mi examen. Es por eso que tengo que poner todo de mi parte si es que quiero asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar. ¿No lo cree usted así, Sensei?

—Mallow… Tú…

Kukui-sensei se ha quedado anonadado. Supongo que él —al igual que yo— jamás se hubiera esperado que dijera algo como eso. Yo, entretanto, reanudo mi _examen_ y chupo de su cosa con aún más insistencia y destreza que antes. Mi coñito ya está tan mojado que si no fuera por que mi overol es grueso, cualquiera notaría al verme pasar la enorme mancha que hay en medio de mis piernas. Cuando salga de la escuela deberé tener mucho cuidado para que no la descubran. Mis dedos chapalean y hacen ruidos obscenos al deslizarse con insistencia por en medio de mi rajita. Vuelvo a hacer otro intento por meterme todo el miembro de Kukui-sensei en la boca. Su cabeza roja entra más allá de mi garganta. ¡Por fin lo he conseguido! Kukui-sensei no deja de hacer ruidos extraños, parece que tiene ganas de gritar pero se las aguanta. Por primera vez siento que soy yo la que tiene el control de la situación en vez de él, y eso me agrada muchísimo. Me duele el cuello de tanto moverlo, pero no me importa, lo seguiré moviendo más y más rápido; ya nada puede pararme ahora.

Hasta que una fuerte descarga eléctrica estalla en lo más profundo de mi coñito, expandiéndose a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Ésta es mucho más intensa y prolongada que aquellas otras que tuve en un par de ocasiones cuando me tocaba a solas en mi habitación. Mi cuerpo entero se sacude de lo bien que se siente, por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar. Mi mente se queda en blanco y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

—¡Mallow! —grita Kukui-sensei—. Yo también, yo también estoy a punto de…

Me toma del rostro con ambas manos y con ellas me obliga a continuar con el meter-sacar. Cuando al fin recupero algo de consciencia, de inmediato me pongo a succionar su cosa con todas mis fuerzas. Algo se viene, puedo intuirlo.

Un chorro caliente y cremoso sale disparado de la cosa de Kukui-sensei, llenando mi lengua y garganta. Su sabor agridulce y medio salado me recuerda un poco a cierto tipo de berrys ácidas. El espeso líquido por poco y se resbala hacia mi estómago, lo que hace que me den ganas de escupirlo. Kukui-sensei retira su cosa de mi boca lentamente, asegurándose de que esto no ocurra.

—Trágalo todo —me advierte—. Por ningún motivo debes dejar que caiga una sola gota al piso, ni mucho menos que manche tu ropa. ¿Me oíste?

Hago un gran esfuerzo para comérmelo, pero su consistencia y sabor me produce arcadas. Busco con mis dedos alrededor de mis labios por si quedan restos. Una vez consigo pasarlo todo, me levanto y limpio mis rodillas, que están algo raspadas.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" me recrimino en mis adentros. "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que hicimos?"

—Márchate a tu casa tan rápido como puedas. —Kukui-sensei se sube sus pantalones cortos a su sitio, se da la media vuelta y regresa a su escritorio—. Procura no hablar con nadie de camino para allá, pero tampoco huyas de una conversación; sólo diles que surgió algo y que tienes prisa. Cuando llegues, inmediatamente ve a darte un baño y cámbiate de ropa, guarda las prendas que llevas puestas donde nadie más las vea y no las pongas junto al resto de ropa sucia sino hasta el momento exacto en que van a lavarla. Si puedes, ofrécete a lavar la ropa tú misma o espera a que sea tu turno de hacerlo. No salgas con nadie, quédate en casa el resto del día y dedícate a hacer las tareas que normalmente haces ahí; y cuando termines, ve a tu habitación y descansa hasta el día siguiente. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Sensei. —Con la mirada en el suelo, me giro hacia la puerta y camino a paso lento hacia ella.

Todas las inseguridades y miedos que había dejado a un lado parecen estar volviendo otra vez a mí de uno por uno. Siento que ya no podré volver a ver a mis papás a la cara, ni a mis amigos. La consciencia me remuerde en lo más profundo.

—¡Ah, por cierto! Casi se me olvida —me dice Kukui-sensei justo cuando estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta del salón—: Felicidades por aprobar tu examen, Mallow. Diviértete mucho durante tus vacaciones.

Pero, aún así, no me arrepiento de nada.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Sobre la historia en sí, no hay mucho que decir, es de esas ideas que se te ocurren a partir del puro título, que lo saqué de una broma pesada que les hacíamos a algunas compañeras de clase cuando reprobaban una materia y no sabían qué hacer: "Si no puedes aprobar un examen escrito, con uno oral el profesor quizás sí te pase" y que hace poco recordé por una tontería que escribí en Facebook. De hecho la idea original era que fuera algo cómico pero al final terminé haciéndolo medio serio.


End file.
